Marshal
by Angeldoctor
Summary: Harry Potter was always known for finding trouble even when he wasn't looking for it. Heck, especially when he wasn't looking for it. Yet who knew that defeating Voldemort would lead him to a galaxy far, far away and a galaxy-spanning war that made Voldemort's seem petty in comparison? Who knew he would lead one side's army as its Marshal?


**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. All other concepts and ideas from other books or stories belong to their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Department of Mysteries**

**Death Chamber**

**June 15th, 1998**

Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One and a bunch of other titles that said person personally thought were a bit much, swore under his breath as he dodged yet another broken piece of the ceiling from falling on him.

For the past year, Harry Potter and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, had been running around Britain hunting down Voldemort Horcruxes. At first, they had no way to destroy them, having none of the necessary weapons to do so. However, once they found the Sword of Gryffindor which was coated in Basilisk venom, they managed to destroy them on by one.

They had finally managed to find and destroy the penultimate one in the form of Ravenclaw's Diadem about a week ago. They had found it in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts, having passed it many times before and never realizing what it was until now.

The only one left at that point was the most dangerous Horcrux; Nagini, Voldemort's venomous pet snake. It had almost killed Harry on Christmas when they went to visit his parents' graves and they narrowly escaped with their lives. Unfortunately, Nagini had left her mark by breaking Harry's beloved Holly and Phoenix feather wand, stripping Harry of the protection of the brother wands. Harry had been forced to use a replacement wand in the form of Draco's former wand ever since.

Unfortunately, there had been no way to enter Hogwarts without eventually being found and this alerted Voldemort as to what they were doing. After confirming that all his other Horcruxes were destroyed, Voldemort placed protections around Nagini to further protect her as well as making sure she never left his side.

To make things worse, Voldemort finally showed a semblance of intelligence and rather than try and take Hogwarts Castle where the Order was stationed (which had managed to oust all his supporters including one Severus Snape), he had retreated to the Ministry and activated its war wards.

While Harry and his friends had managed to break into the Ministry once, that had been while it was open to the public. Under war wards, the place became almost as impenetrable as Hogwarts under war footing, becoming a maze where doors opened to different places at random. Even if the doors were kept open, they might send each person who walks through them to different locations in the building, further splitting any hostile invading force.

Harry and the Order had only discovered this when they tried to take back the Ministry, only to be instantly split up and picked off one by one by the enemy Death Eaters who were keyed into the wards and therefore, not affected by the defenses. Dozens of people died, among them Ginny, Fred and Charlie of the Weasleys and Remus Lupin, the latter dying taking down Greyback and having his revenge. Tonks died taking down Malfoy Sr. and the three fallen Weasleys (as well as Sirius) were avenged by a furious Mrs. Weasley showing her true skill and killing their murderer, the mad Bellatrix Lestrange, once and for all.

Despite heavy losses, the reinforcements and support of most of the surviving magical community meant they eventually pushed through due to sheer numbers alone. They managed to track down Voldemort's location to the deepest levels of the Department of Mysteries, having retreated their when he realized the defenses had become untenable.

Harry, Hermione and Ron eventually made it to where Voldemort was in ritual chamber in the Department of Mysteries. As the name of the room suggested, Voldemort was attempting a ritual that would cause him to ascend to "godhood" as he arrogantly boasted when they arrived. Unfortunately for Voldemort, rituals were delicate things and Neville had managed to kill Nagini using the Sword of Gryffindor earlier, so he no longer had any Horcruxes to keep him alive. Rather than try to figure out how to undo the ritual like Hermione was attempting, Harry simply channeled his magic into the ritual circle, the immediate side effect being it caused Harry's replacement wand to burn up in the backlash.

Harry's actions had the intended effect and the sudden influx of foreign magic made the delicate equilibrium of the ritual to become unbalanced. Harry got a very satisfying front view seat to Voldemort being burned from the inside out by the ritual's magic turning on its caster.

However, the magic also lashed out and shattered the wards around the Ministry that kept it from collapsing in on itself. After all, why use sound architecture when one can simply use magic to keep it all together. The Entrance Chamber was a great example of this and without the wards allowing them to defy it, physics got its revenge.

The ceiling immediately started to collapse around them due to the force released from the explosion of magics. The Golden Trio were almost immediately separated when a large piece of the former roof fell between Harry and his two best friends. Unfortunately for Harry, their side was also the one with the only exit out. To make matters worse, the Anti-Apparition Wards had not gone down along with the others, probably because Voldemort personally reinforced them before they arrived in his attempt to make sure they didn't escape.

With no other choice, Harry yelled at Ron and Hermione to leave him behind while he tried to find another way out deeper within the Department of Mysteries. The reasoning being that the Unspeakable had to have more than one exit out of the place. This and the fact that the entire place was collapsing were probably the only reasons Ron and Hermione didn't try to blast their way to him. Such an act would probably would have caused the collapse to occur even faster and killed them all.

Unfortunately, if there were other exits out of the Department, Harry hadn't been able to find them in his desperate run through the Department. Even with the war wards down, the Department of Mysteries was still a maze and the collapsing rooms had eventually pushed Harry ever deeper into the maze of tunnels that was the Department of Mysteries.

Checking to make sure that no other pieces of the ceiling were about to smash him, Harry ran into the doorway in front of him. It wasn't until he'd entered the room that he realized that he had entered the Death Chamber where his godfather died two years ago.

Pausing a moment as the memories of that night washed over him, Harry surveyed the room.

The chamber was even more dimly lit than usual, with stone tiers leading down to a pit in the center of the chamber. In this pit was a dais, upon which stood a very old stone archway with a tattered black curtain hanging from it.

Harry cursed as he looked at the ceiling of the chamber to see massive cracks in it. Any hope of being safe in this room was lost as Harry saw the cracks start to expand.

Harry looked around to see any other exit, but they were all blocked by debris except for the one he just came from. Even then, Harry watched the doorway collapse into rubble behind him, blocking him off from going back the way he came.

"Great," grumbled Harry aloud with a sense of resignation filling him. "Finally killed that wanker only to die crushed by the Ministry. There's a sense of irony in that."

Harry's eyes eventually landed on the tattered black curtain which Sirius fell through years ago and he gathered his courage. "Well, if I'm going to die, might as well die by my choice instead of crushed by rubble."

With that said, Harry sprinted toward pit holding the archway, the cracks in the ceiling widening and starting the shudder. The ceiling started to shudder and completely crack just as he reached the archway and jumped through it.

The tattered black curtain fluttered slightly as he passed through, much like it always did when someone crossed over. Then, the ceiling gave in and crashed down on the archway, cracking it with a sound like thunder and shattered the doorway. The curtain, which always seemed ethereal and not-quite-there abruptly became solid as the arc broke, shattering the magic keeping the doorway to wherever it led open.

When the survivors of the battle managed to clear the rubble and reach this room weeks later, all they would find is a small tattered black cloth and broken piece of the archway as proof there was ever anything there.

* * *

**The World Between worlds**

**Unknown time and location**

Harry landed in this dark place on his right arm with a grunt of pain, the momentum from his jump through the veil carrying over.

With a groan, Harry turned over in time to see the portal he seemed to have gone through (which seemed like a weird triangle with a circular center) show the collapsing Ministry Veil Room for only a second before it seemed to shake. Abruptly, the portal went black as if the connection was cut, making a return impossible even if Harry wanted to. The now-black portal stood there for a few seconds before shattering like glass, showing that the connection to the Ministry was gone for good.

With his way back seemingly cut off, Harry looked around at his current location before freezing in shock.

It looked like an endless darkness or blackness with no end or beginning. The only structure Harry could see was the walkway he was currently standing on which looked like glass whose size were only defined by the glowing white edges.

Harry looked around with wide eyes, standing up with some effort. "Where the hell am I?" Harry hissed as he tried to move his right arm only for pain to shoot up it. Touching it gingerly, Harry grunted. "Dislocated. Dammit and I lost my replacement wand too, so I can't fix it. All that time spent learning basic emergency healing spells from Hermione and now I can't use it."

Seeing no other choice, Harry braced himself against the glass floor (was it though? It didn't _feel_ like glass) and popped his shoulder back in its socket with a scream of pain.

Sensing that Harry was as safe as he could be, Harry decided to sit there for a moment and let his arm heal. Harry didn't know if it was a wizard thing or something unique to him, but he always healed quickly. No matter how badly Dudley and his friends beat him up, he was always perfectly healed the next day.

Harry also took time to fix his clothes up as much as he could. Unfortunately, this wasn't much given he lacked his wand. Harry felt a pang at the realization that he'd lost his trust Holly Wand months ago and now even lost his replacement wand. And from the looks of it, he had no chance of getting another while he was in this place.

Following the walkway with his eyes, Harry could see what looked like other portals like the one he came through off in the distance. Deciding that that was his way out from wherever he was, he checked his arm. Once he was sure there was no more pain and he once more had full range of motion, he headed off down the walkway toward the nearest portal.

As Harry walked and despite not seeing anyone, he got the feeling of being watched and that he shouldn't be here longer than necessary. The sheer darkness and lack of light sources beyond the walkway did not help combat this feeling and his footsteps quickened as he sought to get out of this place as soon as possible.

Time seemed to have no meaning in this place, but it still felt like quite a bit of time passed as he walked.

He looked to be halfway across the path when the whispering started.

'_The Force is an energy field between all living things...'_

'_Let the past die...'_

'…_it surrounds us and penetrates us.'_

'_I am a Jedi Knight, like my father before me….'_

'_Rebellions are built on hope!'_

Onward Harry walked, the voices whispering in his ear. At first, Harry thought someone else was there and called out, only for the voices to continue unabated. Eventually, Harry kept going and wondered whether these were the same whispers people (including him) heard when they were near the veil back at the Ministry. Yet unlike before, Harry could clearly make these whispers out even if they seemed like snippets of conversations rather than anything coherent.

However, he couldn't help but get the feeling that they were all connected somehow.

Eventually, Harry reached the end of the path which led to a sort of balcony with three paths leading to three different portals. The nearest portal was to his left and Harry started to walk toward it when he felt a chill down his spine. Almost as if against his will, Harry felt his eyes be drawn to the portal in the almost directly opposite direction to the one he was walking toward.

Despite the distance making it seem impossible, Harry could clearly see inside the portal to the other side. The place where it led was dark, but Harry could see a cloaked man illuminated by what looked like a glowing bubbling cauldron. Even from this distance, Harry could see the sickly yellow eyes of the man staring right at him, as if able to see him from his side of the portal.

Suddenly, green mist flowed out of the cauldron and through the portal, barreling toward him.

Harry may not know what was going on, but he got the distinct feeling that letting that mist touch him would be a very bad thing. Running toward the portal he had been walking towards as fast as he could, Harry barely managed to stay ahead of the mist as he reached it.

'_Here's hoping the next place is better than this!'_ thought Harry in a panic as he jumped through the portal, barely glimpsing a rainy world with futuristic cities atop the water as he fell through.

* * *

**Tipoca City, Kamino**

**Outer Rim**

**42 BBY**

Unlike before, this time Harry landed on his feet as he jumped through the portal. Harry instantly noticed that wherever he was, it was raining heavily, and he almost lost his balance to the strength of the wind-driven rain for a moment. Looking behind him to see if the green mist was still following him, Harry was surprised to see nothing behind him, not even an inert portal.

Deciding that that at least meant he wouldn't be followed whatever that green mist was, Harry took stock of his new surroundings.

He was currently standing on what looked like a platform that even from a glance, Harry could tell was made of technology far more advanced than anything he'd ever seen. Luminescent lights surrounded the platform and he noticed a bridge leading towards a dome-like building in the distance. Looking at the base of the dome-like building, Harry noticed that it seemed to be held up by large columns that extended down into the ocean below and he guessed down to the sea floor.

Harry remembered some sci-fi shows speaking of buildings cities on the water and how they would require column like those to keep stability. However, technology necessary to build columns large enough to support a city that also extended to the sea floor did not exist as far Harry knew.

Could he have been sent the future somehow?

Wanting to get out of the rain which seemed to be picking up in strength, Harry decided to table those thoughts for later and ran across the walkway to the dome-like building. As he reached the building, he was brought up short by the being awaiting him at the entrance.

He (or she? It was hard to tell) was extremely tall at around 6 feet in height with an extended neck and long limbs along with a small head with two slits for nostrils. For a moment, the being's face reminded Harry of Voldemort post-resurrection with its snake-like slits for a nose and no other hair on its head. However, Harry met the being's large glassy black eyes whose pupils displayed a myriad of colors and saw only kindness and compassion though with an understandable amount of caution.

After all, Harry did seem to show up out of nowhere in their eyes, so Harry could understand their caution.

The being gestured for him to come inside and not seeing any danger in it and wanting to get out of the rain, Harry did so. He shook himself slightly to get the worst of the rain off before looking back at the being who invited him in.

Now that he was closer, Harry took in the being's clothing which consisted of a strange ornate dress with a cloth thinly wrapped around its neck. It wore a little bead string around its bald head and had no other ornamentation, as if they preferred pragmatism over needless decoration.

Harry took a moment to collect himself, realizing that he might be farther from home than he thought, then spoke, "Hello, I'm sorry for dropping in unannounced but it was not intentional, I promise. Could you please tell me where I am?"

The being seemed to only stare at him and for a moment, Harry feared it didn't understand English but eventually it answered.

"You are currently located in Tipoca City on the planet known as Kamino," the being replied in a female-sounding voice. "May I ask who you are and how you arrived? Our sensors did not pick up any incoming ships arriving in system."

"My name is Harry Potter," replied Harry, relieved that this strange being spoke English. "As for how I arrived, let's just say it's a long story." Then, the rest of what he said sunk in and he looked at the being with wide eyes. "Wait, did you say the _planet_ Kamino? As in, _not _the planet Earth?"

"I have not heard of this planet Earth but no, this is not that planet," stated the female creature gently. "My name is Taun We and we did sense a large energy signal appear and disappear just a few minutes ago from where our sensors first picked you up. Was that your cloaked ship?"

Harry just gaped at the newly named Taun We for a moment as he took in the fact that he was on another planet before managing to gather himself and answering. "No, I didn't arrive on a ship. I know this may seem strange or impossible, but I came through a magic portal. I didn't mean to land here."

Harry thought Taun We would scoff when he mentioned magic. Harry always got the feeling that people who used science dismissed stuff like magic as fanciful and the beliefs of those not "advanced" enough to understand the science behind it. Considering these beings seemed to be advanced enough to create cities on top of an ocean, he guessed they would be the same.

However, the now-revealed alien being seemed to just take his explanation in stride, not even blinking. "I see. Then you must be Force-sensitive and a powerful one to be able to create portals through time and space."

Before Harry could correct him on the fact that he did NOT create the portal as well as ask what being Force-sensitive meant (though he guessed it meant people who could use magic), a beeping was heard.

Taun We pulled out what Harry guessed was a futuristic phone of some kind and spoke a strange language with whoever was on the other end. The only thing Harry could understand were the words Kina Ha which considering his current host's name, seemed like the name of another of their species.

Cutting off the call, Taun We turned to Harry. "The Prime Minister would like to speak to you, if you can."

"Of course," said Harry easily. Hopefully, this Prime Minister was as kind as his current host and could help him return home. If nothing else, no one back home would believe this story!

As Taun We guided Harry through the city, she occasionally pointed out things Harry seemed curious about such as commlinks, starships and the like. Taun We also took the time to explain about her species' culture and profession. The idea of an entire species reproducing solely through cloning was a strange one for Harry but to be blunt, he found the idea of these tall, elegant beings having sex at all to be even weirder. Even knowing Taun We for only a few minutes, he could tell that these Kaminoans were a mostly emotionless and logic-driven lot.

Hermione would have felt right at home.

Harry also found it fascinating that an entire race survived by being geneticists and cloners for hire and inwardly wondered how cloning was so sought after that it could support an entire planet's economy.

The tour came to an end as Taun We brought him past a large set of doors into a room which contained three oval shaped pods attached to the ceiling of the white room. Sitting in one of those chairs was another Kaminoan.

"Harry Potter, may I present the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su," Taun stated with a hint of respect in her voice.

Harry awkwardly bowed slightly in respect which Lama Su returned with a nod of his head.

"Hello, Mister Potter, could you please take a seat?" asked Lama Su politely, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

After Harry did so, Taun We spoke. "This is where I leave you, Mister Potter. I sincerely hope to see you again."

Harry nodded and thanked Taun We for her help. As she left the room, Harry frowned as he looked at the third seat. "Are we expecting anyone else?"

Lama Su seemed to smile slightly and nodded. "Indeed. We Kaminoans are not Force-sensitive naturally thanks to our cloning techniques but sometimes a mutation will occur. One such mutation led to the sole Kaminoan Force-sensitive in our recorded history. Her name is Kina Ha and hopefully, she could shed some light on these portals of yours."

Harry sighed in relief that there was another magic user on this planet and hopefully they could help him get back home.

The two exchanged some small talk for a while as they waited for their third member. They were just reaching the state of the broader galaxy when the doors opened once more.

Harry looked up and instantly realized that this must be their sole magic user.

Even from her clothing, Harry could guess that she was different from the rest of her kind. Harry didn't know what it was about ancient magic users but much like Dumbledore, Kina Ha seemed to like standing out. Where all the Kaminoans Harry had seen on the way here wore the same ornate dress, Kina Ha wore what looked like a pilot's outfit made of a chaos of bright colors, most of which were blinding to the eye, that covered her almost completely plus a matching hat covering her head.

Harry covered a smile as he noticed Lama Su almost twitch at the sight of the obviously different Kaminoan. Somehow, Harry got the sense that Lama Su's reaction was part of the reason the magic using Kaminoan dressed as she did.

Harry's eyes met the Kaminoans and got a sense of… _something_ pass between them. Not romantic or anything like that. More like something destined finally having occurred.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," said Kina Ha with an enigmatic smile. "I have been waiting for your arrival for some time."

* * *

_**AN: There's the prologue!**_

_**A hopefully unique take into how Harry arrives in the Star Wars galaxy. From the moment I saw the world between worlds in Rebels, I thought "what if that's where the Veil in HP leads to?". It's a great jump-off point and since the portals all lead to various points in time, you can literally insert Harry into any place and time in the SW universe you want. While the canon SW timeline seems fixed, you can simply saw Harry being from another universe and/or time changes that.**_

_**Does this mean I'm back to writing? Well, yes and no. When I first started writing I was in college and had plenty of time on my hands. Then I finished my bachelor's and time started getting limited. I dropped A Jedi's Path partially due to that and losing my computer at the time that had all my data. Then it just went downhill from there as my career started growing and time became less and less for writing. **_

_**Things have stabilized now so hopefully I can get back to writing though don't expect an update every day or even week. **_

_**That said, read and review!**_


End file.
